Once Upon A Time At the Opera
by vanessahstar1
Summary: Set after the season 7 finale with flashbacks from years earlier, unlikely allies must work together to stop a plot that could destroy all happiness brought about by Regina's wish and a secret long buried in the past. I own only the story.
1. Chapter 1

Cora stood from where she had been watching the young dancer onstage. Slowly, she walked away from the opera house but vowing to return to it again. She had sensed the dancer had magic, even if she didn't know it herself or was afraid of it. It was Cora's job to make her not only know who she was but accept it. It wasn't like this girl would try to overthrow her; she was sure she wouldn't. But Rumplestiltskin had assured her she would find someone very important at the Opera Populare, and indeed she had.

Backstage, the dancer she had been watching drifted away from the others, seemingly looking for someone or something. Suddenly, she spotted a necklace Cora had left for her. She looked at it a moment before she put it on and felt a sudden change, something new she hadn't felt before but that both excited and frightened her. It was euphoria, perhaps even better than when she had danced so well earlier that night. She quickly took the necklace off and hid it away; she knew, no matter how beautiful it was and how happy it made her, she wouldn't be allowed to keep it if she couldn't say where it had come from. This would simply be her little secret.

A few months passed. So far, she had managed to hide the necklace away from anyone's view though she still didn't know who had left it. Slowly, she started to believe no one would ever come forward and tell her the truth. But one night, when she had almost lost all hope of learning more, she found a note telling her to go beneath the opera house and wait by the lake when the opera was done.

When she arrived, she almost bumped into the woman waiting for her. "Forgive me Madame. I-"

Cora smiled at her. "You wouldn't have been the first. But it is very dark down here isn't it? You I might could have forgiven, unlike the last one."

The young girl frowned. "I'm sure whoever she was she meant you no harm."

Cora scoffed. "Oh she meant it. But I'm not here to talk about Eva. I want to talk about you. You and the magic you never knew you could do or at least refuse to accept."

The girl's eyes widened in both surprise and wonder. "I… I have done some things that most people don't understand. But I never dared to dream I could do magic. That's why you left me that necklace isn't it? You were trying to help me control it. But how did you get backstage?"

Cora smiled at her softly. "That's exactly why I left that necklace for you. As for how I keep getting into places I shouldn't be able to? I'm very good at disguising my appearance. And… who wouldn't let a queen go backstage if she wanted to? But now… what do you want? I know there's something. So what is it?"

The girl frowned. "I want to be free of all these rules.. actually live. Maybe even be in charge… you know? I'm not complaining, but… sometimes it feels like-"

"Like nothing you ever do will be good enough to impress those above you? You're not just a dancer. You should be leading the others. And you will be one day. I promise. For now, just keep dancing as perfectly as the night I first saw you."


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, everything Cora had promised had come true. The younger dancers looked up to Madame Giry just as she had hoped they would. She had refused to use her magic unless she had to and had rarely confided in anyone about her secret. Only Erik knew, and that was only because he had caught her practicing once. And of course she had told her daughter Meg, though she refused to give her much practice. She wanted to learn, but even with the limited resources Cora had given her over the short time they had known each other, Madame Giry herself was still not quite as experienced as she could have been.

Still, she knew something good would come of all the secrets someday. She just didn't know how or when. But when she watched the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_ , she realized something was different. She wanted to protect everyone present, but she knew she couldn't do anything with the opera house full of people who didn't know her secret. When she saw Erik take Christine though, she became hopeful. She really did want them to be together, even though Christine also had feelings for Raoul. Madame Giry didn't think they belonged together; what they had was a different form of love than what Christine and Erik had.

When Christine and Raoul returned alone though, she was furious. Meg came back soon after and walked to her frowning. "Mother please. I know it's not what you were hoping for, but it's what Christine wants."

Madame Giry sighed. "I know. But it's not right."

Meg sighed. "I think I have an idea. We'll bring them back together; don't worry. I know we can do it… if we really try. I have a plan."

Madame Giry nodded. "Very well. Just be careful Meg."

It had been about a week since Regina's coronation. She sat with Emma on one side and Henry on the other. It was nice to have a day where they could just relax and enjoy each other's company. It had been awhile since it was like this, like when everything seemed so much more complicated.

But just because things seemed easier, that didn't mean she knew no heartbreak. And Regina still had regrets, or at least wishes she knew could never come true but still secretly wanted. And Emma could sense that. "Regina? What is it? You've hardly said a word."

She looked down, not willing to confess her most secrets dreams, even to them. "Nothing."

Henry smiled at her as he took her hand. "There's something you want. Maybe you should make a wish and see if it comes true."

Emma nodded. "Love is the most powerful magic of all. Remember? It helped us overcome so many things… Dark Curses, times we felt betrayed by each other, the Evil Queen…" She smiled sadly, realizing how much that had hurt her. "Sorry. But you get the point."

Regina nodded. "I wonder if she would've been happy for me. Part of me wishes she could have been there."

Henry frowned. "No way she would! People can change, but she didn't have enough love."

Emma sighed. "I'm afraid it's true. She'd probably try to overthrow you."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. "Yeah… you're right. I just… I don't know. Sometimes it feels strange not having her here, even now."

Emma nodded. "I know it must. It's strange for me too sometimes, knowing it's just you?"

Regina nodded. "I know she's in a better place, or I hope she is. I just… I sort of miss her. But I know I have to let her go." Even as she spoke the words, her decision was made. She would wish for the Evil Queen to be able to return to them, even for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The Evil Queen sat waiting. She turned toward any sound, desperate for some sign. Where was he? Nowhere she could see. And time was passing quickly, further and further from that moment when they were supposed to have met up.

But then something happened she couldn't fully explain. A cloud was quickly approaching, but it clearly wasn't natural. Wherever it had come from, it was magic. And this was magic far more powerful than most she had ever seen or even heard of.

Little did she know that, even as powerful as the curse that was so rapidly approaching her was, its caster was far too inexperienced to control it. Meg Giry smiled as she watched it form, heartbroken she had done something that would ensure Raoul and Christine wouldn't be together but determined to make her mother's wish a reality.

In fact, she was so determined she had stolen Madame Giry's necklace while she wasn't paying attention, knowing it was essential to the control she had possessed the few times she had used it over the years. Even with that though, Meg didn't have nearly as much control as her mother, nor did she have the experience Cora would have possessed if she had cast the curse.

Snow looked out the window, frowning as she spotted the curse approaching them. "Who cast another curse?"

Charming frowned as he went to join her. "I don't know. Whose is it and what does it do?"

Snow sighed. "We have to ask Regina. If anyone would know, it's her."

But she was wrong. Regina had no knowledge of what had happened, just as she told them when they came to see her. She had been alone then, having just returned after making her wish. "If I knew, I'd find them and find out why they did it. Although… there might be someone…"

Snow frowned, going to take her hand. "Regina? What are you thinking? Who did this?"

Regina frowned. "I… I made a wish. And maybe I shouldn't have; I don't know. But I think the Evil Queen has returned and brought this curse with her."


	4. Chapter 4

But it was not the Evil Queen's curse, though it had affected her. Somehow, it had pulled her away from where she had been and into a new world she hadn't seen before. But yes, that had to be the person responsible for this. "What have you done?"

Meg gasped, turning to look at the new woman before her. "Where did you come from? I… I didn't really do anything."

But that wasn't a good enough answer. 'Where did I come from? Your curse! Where else?"

Meg frowned. "My curse? Please Madame. I don't want the whole opera house to know I cast a curse. But you're welcome to stay as my guest."

The Evil Queen glared. "No. How about you just send me home to my true love?"

Meg sighed. "I'd love to. But how can I do that when I don't even know how I brought you here?"

At that moment, Madame Giry walked up behind her daughter, clearly furious. "Meg Giry? Where is my necklace and what have you done?"

Back at Regina's castle, Zelena had come in to join the conversation. "That can't be. You must be wrong. Who else could have done this?"

Snow nodded. "Regina, she can't be here. Remember? We wrote her a new start."

Regina nodded. "Yes. But that was before I wished upon a star that I could see her again."

Charming frowned, stepping closer to Snow protectively. "Why would you do that? How could you? After everything she's done,-"

Zelena sighed. "But Regina will always have a special connection to her, no matter what. If she wants to see her again, we shouldn't prohibit it. Not if that really is her wish."

Regina smiled. "It is. I wish it with all my heart. And I wish-"

The others reached for her as Meg's curse reached the castle and took her away, Snow and Charming pulled in after her leaving Zelena alone. She fell to her knees, unable to believe what had happened. "Regina! Come back… you have to!" One way or another, she had to find a way to get her sister back, no matter what that took.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg frowned, holding out the necklace to her mother and not seeming to notice the others that had been brought by her curse until Regina took it in her own hands. "This looks like something that… that she would've used."

Madame Giry's eyes widened as she looked around and spotted Regina, both surprised and dismayed. "Cora? Is that you?"

The Evil Queen took Meg's hand in her own, uneasy near Regina but unable to explain it. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Meg nodded, the two easily able to slip away in the confusion. "I meant what I said. You're welcome to share everything I have until I can find a way to send you back where you're supposed to be. We'll just say you were at the performance and you need time after how tragically it ended."

The Evil Queen sighed. "Fine. Tell me about this performance so maybe I'll at least know what to say."

As Meg explained how Piangi had died at the Phantom's hand before he took Christine, Regina continued her conversation with Madame Giry. "No… Cora was my mother. How did you know her?"

Madame Giry smiled sadly. "Did implies she is no longer with us doesn't it? Quite sad if you ask me… she was always so good to me. She taught me to control my magic as best I could… in her way anyway. It was she who gave me that necklace, the first time she saw me dance and was so taken with me."

Regina frowned, holding the necklace a moment longer. "Did she give you other things? If so, I'd like to see them."

Madame Giry frowned, going to retrieve anything Cora had given her but noticing her curse was missing. "There is one other thing… one I have often been tempted to try and destroy. No doubt it's the reason you're here. It's just a question of how Meg found it and what she did with it once she used it. And I fear she has left us."


	6. Chapter 6

In the past, Cora had stood waiting for Madame Giry by the lake where they always met. "I have something special for you today my dear."

Madame Giry's eyes widened, her excitement evident. "Really? You know I love your surprises Cora… I bet it's a good one!"

Cora nodded. "It is. I'd honestly love to keep it for myself. But I know you have to have it. You'll use this spell much more wisely than I would without a doubt."

Madame Giry held out her hand, smiling slightly as she felt the joy that always seemed to come when Cora gave her something to work on. "Will this make my dreams come true like you promised?"

Cora nodded. "Yes. You having it in your possession will definitely do that. At least if you wish for it to happen… and only if you do it tonight."

Madame Giry smiled. "Oh I will! You know I will!"

Cora laughed softly and patted her hand. "Yes. I hope you do."

In the present, Madame Giry searched for Meg with Regina, reluctantly letting Snow and Charming join them though the two pairs split up to cover more ground. "Meg? Where are you?"

Meg frowned, hearing her mother and slipping further away. "Come on. We can't let her find us."

The Evil Queen frowned. "She won't let me stay will she? And since I'm apparently stuck here… I'd rather make the most of it."

Meg frowned. "I doubt it. But I don't care. My curse brought you here; you can stay as long as I let you."

the Evil Queen sighed. "We have to go to her. She'll be a lot more accepting if she knows I'm not a threat. Please Meg. This is all I ask from you until you can get me home."

Meg frowned, wanting to run though Regina and Charming had them cornered. "Please. It's my fault… I asked her to come away with me and hide. She had nothing to do with it… she's quite frightened after the ordeal she's been through. You see, she was in the audience when we performed."

Regina smiled. "No… it's alright. I was hoping I'd find her here. But…" she looked down, slowly walking away. She had wanted this moment, but now that it was here, she was afraid to face the woman before her. Lost in her thoughts, she barely saw Christine DaaÉ until she collided with her. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, and-"

Christine smiled. "You're distracted. I can tell. It's alright… I think we all are. But maybe we can distract each other from our own problems. You're the one Madame Giry was looking for aren't you?"

Regina frowned. "No. Not exactly. I mean, I'm… she's sort of like my sister but… I don't think she knows it. She might, but I just… I don't know. We haven't been together for a long time. She may have forgotten me."

Christine frowned. "You can be separated from someone for years and still remember them. That's what happened to me and Raoul. We were really close when we were younger, then my father died and I came here. We didn't see each other for a really long time, but it only took a moment for me to recognize him."

Regina sighed. "Like I said. It's complicated. I can't quite explain it, but… I want to talk to her."

Christine nodded. "If you're afraid, let me come with you. I just… Raoul made me sing this opera tonight. I didn't want to. And I… I'm not sure if I can trust him."

Regina smiled. "Maybe you should talk to him too. I'll come with you… we'll see which of them we find first. It might be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

But as Christine and Regina got closer to where Meg, Charming, and the Evil Queen had been, they stopped in surprise. The Evil Queen was gone, and Meg and Charming looked less like acquaintances and more like old friends, possibly more.

Christine frowned. "Who is that? And how does he know Meg?"

Regina frowned. "He's a friend of mine. And… I'm not sure they know each other outside us finding Meg and… my sister. Do you believe in magic? Because if you don't, I suggest you start. We're cursed… and that's probably what's making them act this way."

Christine sighed. "Well, I guess I can start trying to believe in magic. I mean, it would make sense."

Regina nodded. "Yes. But Meg cast the curse."

Christine straightened, her eyes narrowed. "What? Meg can do magic? And she used it to place a curse?"

Regina frowned. "Well, I think it's more like she cast a curse about the same time I made a wish. It seems like the two sort of combined somehow."

Christine frowned. "And this curse is changing how people feel?"

Regina nodded. "It looks like it. Meg's very inexperienced. She couldn't control it… I think that's how it spread to my castle."

Back at Regina's castle, Zelena was trying to find a way to contact Regina and find out where she was. Everything she tried had failed, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. "I know you found peace Mother, but if you can hear me wherever you are, a little help would be nice. Like… even just a sign. I'm not asking for much."

Everything remained silent a little longer, and she was starting to think even her most desperate option had failed. But then she looked up and saw Cora standing before her just as she had been last time she saw her. "I gave you one job Zelena. Take care of her.. don't let her go. And not only did you lose Regina; you lost the Evil Queen too!"

Zelena frowned. "She is no longer my responsibility. We wrote her a fresh start where she left Regina and I behind."

Cora scowled. "She became your responsibility again the second Regina made a wish to be reunited with her. Now please go to Paris and fix this. And tell Madame Giry I want her to do better than I ever did… I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to her."

Zelena frowned. "Madame Giry? Who is that and how am I supposed to find her?"

Cora smiled at her as she rose away from her. "You will. You'll know her when you see her… but just know only one able to resist the effects of the curse can restore the happy endings that might be altered and break it. It's up to you to do this Zelena… for all of us."


	8. Chapter 8

The Evil Queen was glad to have found a way to slip away while the others were distracted. True, she liked Meg a little more than when she had first met her. But who was that other woman? And not only who was she, but why did she feel such a strong connection to her? She knew they were from the same world. That much was evident. But she had never seen her, and anyone from their world who came near her here was acting like they had something to hide, almost like they didn't trust her.

She didn't realize just how far she had gone until she descended into darkness and made her way across the lake. This was a new world, neither like the one she had just left or her own. Everything about it had a magic all its own she couldn't describe. There was a certain darkness to it, but she was almost certain that was what made it so beautiful.

As she bent down and picked up the music box that lay at her feet, she was suddenly aware of someone nearby though she couldn't see who. After a moment, she wound up the music box and let herself get lost in the strange music she had never heard until now. "Masquerade

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade

Hide your face so the world will never find you"

A man's voice cut through her revery as he stepped out of hiding and continued watching her. "You know the music. How?"

She looked up, frowning as she put the music box down and approached him. "I don't know. It just sort of… came to me. I blame Meg's curse."

Erik frowned, studying the strange woman before him. "Why would Meg have placed us under a curse? What would it do?"

She sighed. "Well it would bring me here for one thing. But that almost feels more like a blessing than a curse. I think I needed some clarity. And you know what? I think I found it. She didn't just bring me here. She brought me to you where I belong. This is a fresh start."

Zelena frowned as she finally managed to find a way to Paris and found the opera house, Meg's curse seeming to have restored it to how it had been before the performance in an attempt to bring Erik and Christine together before Regina's wish had mixed with it and altered the planned sequence of events. Looking up, she saw Madame Giry looking out over the city though she didn't know who she was. Even so, she remembered what Cora had said and dared to approach her, sensing her magic. "I know there's a curse… my sister was brought under it. Did you cast it?"

Madame Giry frowned. "No… no that was my daughter's doing. I am sorry she brought your sister here though.. Meg is quite inexperienced. I doubt she even realized what she was doing."

Zelena sighed. "Well Regina made a wish right before she was taken. A foolish one, but a wish nonetheless."

Madame Giry blinked. "You're Regina's sister?"

Zelena nodded. "I'm Zelena. And… let me guess. You're Madame Giry."

Madame Giry stared at her, slowly stepping back. "H-How do you know me?"

Zelena smiled. "My mother Cora said I might find you here."

Madame Giry's eyes widened as she beckoned Zelena to her side, fear changing to nothing short of delight. "You're Cora's daughter? But Regina… Regina said she was dead. And she didn't seem to know me. So…"

Zelena smiled sadly. "My sister told you right. But I was able to contact our mother's spirit… I dare say this curse has disrupted her peace, especially how I couldn't manage to protect Regina and the Evil Queen. Guess you could say she's like my other sister if you wanted to. But Cora wanted me to tell you goodbye for her.. and that she's sorry she couldn't say it herself."

Madame Giry frowned. "That's all very well. But you must explain about this "Evil Queen" you speak of. You say she's almost like another sister to you and Regina, yet you don't speak of her by name."

Zelena nodded, holding out the fairytale book she had brought in case whoever was meant to break this curse needed help to do it. "I want this back. But feel free to read through it if you like."


End file.
